


Follow My Lead

by solarwitchwrites



Series: Keeping Score [8]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Finral Roulacase, Dancing Lessons, Demisexual Yami Sukehiro, Denial, Implied/Referenced Racism, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Touch-Starved Finral Roulacase, Not that he knows that, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, again super brief tho, or would have a word for it if he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwitchwrites/pseuds/solarwitchwrites
Summary: The problem was that Yami couldn’t say no to Julius, and Finral wasn’t going to disobey the Wizard King. Since Juliuswasthe Wizard King, they were stuck.Finral teaches Yami how to waltz. It doesn't go quite the way either of them were expecting.(Six months before Asta joins, when Rill becomes a captain.)





	1. Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay! Skipping a week was honestly awful, fingers crossed that I never have to do it again.
> 
> We've finally arrived at the one I promised was coming back when I posted the first one. I was hoping to keep this a series of oneshots, but I'm a really slow writer, so this and a few other installments are gonna be split up.
> 
> The rating and a couple of the tags, therefore, don't kick in until later.
> 
> Note on the mention of Henry: I hate how canon handled Henry, so in all of my fics, everyone has known about Henry since they moved in to base, and he’s more integrated with the squad.

The morning sun coming through Julius' office window made Yami squint. He'd gotten Julius' message just after breakfast. The timing had probably been intentional, since Julius knew how Yami was on an empty stomach. Or it might even have been a courtesy towards Finral. It wouldn't surprise Yami in the slightest if Julius knew both that Yami still tended to be awake by dawn and that his ride was rarely up before Charmy started serving food.

But nothing was on fire and Julius was calm, so at least he hadn't been dragged away from base to deal with a sudden invasion or something. 

“I'm sorry to call you all the way out here, Yami.” _Yeah, if he's starting with the pleasantries it can't be too bad._

Yami shrugged. If Julius called, he answered, simple as that. “You're the Wizard King, aren't you? And every time you try to just wander off, Mushroom Head throws spores.”

Julius cracked a smile. “Something like that. But I have good news.”

“Oh?”

“I've finally found a candidate to make the permanent captain of Grey Deer. Though I believe he's going to change the color.” The information took a second to stick. Since Julius had become Wizard King, there had been a succession of temporary captains for his old squad, none of whom had been quite right to take full command. On some level, Yami had assumed that Julius had just left a pair of boots too big to fill.

“Is that so? Congrats. Anyone I know?” He doubted it. Unless someone from the old days had massively leveled up or ditched some serious personality issues without Yami noticing, it'd have to be someone new. 

“No, although...” Julius paused, considering. “Actually, you would have seen him at least once. He was recruited during the first exam you sat as captain.”

Yami raised an eyebrow. Admittedly, most of what he remembered about that exam was being impressed by Finral's maneuverability, but...“You're making some guy who failed a bunch of exams and who's only been a knight for three years into a captain?”

Julius beamed. “Oh, no, that was Rill's first exam. He's eighteen.”

Yami stared, then burst out laughing. “Shit, Julius, you really had me going for a second there.”

Julius' expression didn't alter. “Nope. I'm totally serious. The new captain of the Deer squad will be Rill Boismortier.” Oh. That kid Yami did remember. He'd made a giant mess of the arena during his match. Magical paint. _Weird magic... well, that's exactly the kind of thing Julius would recruit for._

Yami paused long enough to take a breath, then started laughing again. “That's even better. Between me, Jack, and him... you're gonna give this kingdom a coronary.” More calmly, he added, “Why tell me like this, though? Even if that's my old squad, I wouldn't have cared if you'd waited until the official announcement. If you say he's good enough to be captain, I won't question you.”

Julius nodded. “I appreciate your faith in me. That's why I need a favor.”

Yami looked at him curiously. “And what's that?”

“When you, William, Charlotte, and Jack were promoted, we were still fighting the last few skirmishes with Diamond. It wasn't the time to follow all of the traditions. But we've had quite the prosperous peace the last few years. And despite his age, Rill is noble; that'll please the noble faction, and help get them off my back. But only if I can show them that his promotion is unanimously agreed upon by the captains.”

He leaned forward, expression more serious. “I know that you're not popular in that quarter. But that doesn't mean they won't try to use you if they think there's a disagreement between us.”

Yami's eyes narrowed. “They're welcome to try. But what's the favor, Julius? And what do you mean, all the traditions?”

“Typically, when a captain is promoted, there's a ball.”

“...fine. I can get cleaned up and hang out at a buffet table all night. Works for me.”

“I's also tradition that the sitting captains say a toast to their new fellow.”

“Whatever. I'll say I have complete faith in your judgment or something. Wish the new guy good luck.”

“Then they start off the dancing.”

“...what.”

“I know that it probably isn't something you're interested in,” Julius said. Yami stared at him. Unfazed, Julius continued, “It'll make an impression. Full participation implies full support.” 

Julius, Yami had learned years ago, had an unparalleled knack for laying out a completely bizarre plan and then supporting it with unshakable confidence in his arguments. It was like walking into a trap where you could see all the tripwires, but knew you were going to get snared anyway.

Like clockwork, Yami argued despite knowing that Julius would already have an answer. “They'll really back off just because they see me twirling around a dance floor?”

Julius looked amused. “No, but your reputation is helpful here. They might read what they like into your presence or speech, but the lord of destruction relaxing enough to waltz? It's the implication of the thing.”

Yami rolled his eyes. “I relax all the damn time. Any bar from here to the Forsaken Realm could tell you that.”

“Not exactly the kinds of places these people frequent. Which brings me to my second reason.” Julius expression fell a bit, his shoulder slumping and his eyes going distant. “There are still those who look down on you for your origin. In that respect, I've failed you; I'd hoped that when you proved yourself as a captain, it would counter that prejudice. I was wrong.”

Yami sighed. “Like it's your fault my squad is the worst squad. I chose that for myself.”

Julius shook his head. “Stars are not the only measure of merit. I've been perfectly happy with your performance, Yami. But I was a bit overly optimistic about the opinions of others.” He looked back at Yami. “Nonetheless, it's my hope that your participation in such a public and patriotic event will at least serve as an eye-opener to those who have only made assumptions out of ignorance. If I can't silence the vipers, I hope that some will at least realize that they lie.”

Yami scowled. Complimenting him was _cheating_. Out loud, he made one last effort to stave off the inevitable. “You realize they don't teach people like me that shit, right? As if I've got any idea how to do that kind of thing.” 

Julius smiled, holding up a finger. “Oh, but there is someone in your squad who should.” _Shit._ Yami saw it coming a split second before Julius said it. “Finral... Roulacase now, isn't it? He was raised noble. I'm sure he knows the basics.”

The trap closed. Yami let out an exasperated snort. “Yeah, that crap would be right up Finral's alley. Fine, Julius. Guess that's what I'm doing with my afternoon.” _Forget his magic, this is why he's Wizard King. Slippery bastard no one can say no to._

Julius laughed, hands clapping together like they'd come to an excellent agreement. “Wonderful! It might not be your preference Yami, but I hope you find something about it to enjoy.”

_Not likely._

*

Despite the size of the capitol, it was never hard to find Finral. Knowing the district he would be in was habit. Narrowing from there was easy, even in a crowd. Yami hadn't really had fashion on the brain when he'd chosen his squad's color. But it had to be said that Cloverites in general went for brighter hues, so he wasn't complaining about the unexpected perk of black robes.

True to form, Yami found Finral exactly where he expected and doing exactly what he expected him to be doing: unsuccessfully flirting. It occurred to Yami- not for the first time- that Finral would have a hell of a lot more luck if he relaxed about the whole thing. Then again, if Finral ever did get a girlfriend, he'd probably spend even more time slacking off than he already did, and Yami sure wasn't going back to doing his own paperwork. So probably for the best all round that Finral's afternoon had just gotten booked up.

The crowd parted easily as Yami walked through. His height and mana tended to have that effect. Just as the woman Finral was chatting with had started to glance over Finral's shoulder at the approaching aura of dark magic, Yami spoke up sharply.

“Oi, Finral.” 

Finral jumped half a foot and made an undignified noise that vastly improved Yami's morning. The woman took the chance to vanish back into the crowd. Finral slowly turned to face Yami. 

Enjoying life, Yami reflected, was about the little things. Like how easy it was to sneak up on Finral. Yami didn't know when he'd dropped so far off the guy's radar, but the novelty of accidentally startling someone never failed to entertain. Usually he had to suppress his mana to achieve that kind of effect.

“Do you have to do that?!” The plaintive expression failed to hide either the pink embarrassment splashed across Finral's face or the exasperation in his tone. In Yami's opinion, it was leagues better than the empty flattery. Some people went for melodramatic dorks; nobody went for trying-too-hard.

Not that Yami was going to offer advice. Good entertainment was hard to come by. Amusement curled warm in Yami's chest, but he kept his expression flat. Out loud, he only said, “Not my fault you didn't sense me coming.”

Finral gave him a look that said that that was not remotely the point, but didn't argue. He just sighed, shaking his head. Irritation fading to curiosity as he looked back up at Yami, Finral asked, “I guess your business with the Wizard King didn't take very long?”

And there went some of Yami's good mood. Fucking dance lessons. But Finral's gaze was focused on Yami without consideration of where his attempted date had escaped to, and it occurred to Yami that there were worse ways to spend a day than killing time with Finral.

“Get us back to base, I'll tell you the rest there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback encouraged!


	2. Footwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the actual dancing starts. Sort of.

Once they were both clear, Finral closed the portal with half a thought. Most of his attention was on Yami. _He's not angry, but he's not happy either... Not another dungeon solo, then. _Which was a huge relief, because Yami's idea of soloing anything meant dragging Finral along for transport. And occasionally using Finral's powers to pull off even more reckless moves than Yami could manage on his own.

Between that and sneaking up on him, one of these days Finral was going to sue him for cardiac arrest. 

Yami, meanwhile, was eyeing the empty common room speculatively. “Did all of our dumbasses actually manage to land jobs today?”

Finral paused, then started ticking them off on his fingers. “Gordon and Vanessa got tagged for Lord Pontus' research project. Charmy left this morning because apparently it's the season to pick... something obscure and edible, we'll probably find out at dinner. Grey, Magna, and Luck are doing the spring cleaning of Thieves' Labyrinth, and it's Gauche's day to visit with Marie. So... the base is just us and Henry.”

Yami nodded. “Good enough.” Turning toward Finral, he said, “Grey Deer is finally getting a permanent captain. We're at peace, so apparently that means throwing a fancy party. Julius wants all of the captains to,” Yami rolled his eyes, “_fully participate_ in the traditions this year.” He snorted. Finral's eyes slowly widened. _Wait, does that mean...?_

“That means, I'm stuck learning how to dance. And you're stuck teaching me. Wizard King's orders.” It wasn't fair that Yami could say that with nothing but vague annoyance and boredom while Finral's brain was imploding.

Yami. Waltzing. The image failed to compute, especially with the reality- all six feet of muscle, scruff, and I-rolled-out-of-bed-ready-to-kill-you fashion choices- right in front of him. Not that Yami wasn't pulling off the tall, dark, and dangerous look, but it wasn't really compatible with ballroom dancing.

Stuck on the impossibility, Finral blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Right now?!”

“Quicker we start, quicker it's over. You got a problem?”

The question jolted Finral out of his mental rut. “No, no problem, just...” Finral looked over the common room, forcing his scattered thoughts into something like order. Trying his hand at something useful, he mentally mapped out steps between the tables and couches. Not quite enough room. To waltz.

With Yami.

...Yeah, this would be easier if he stuck to practicalities and didn't let himself think too much.

“Um. We should probably relocate, though? I think there's enough room in the gym.”

“Fine.”

*

Over ten years and another life ago, a pair of brothers had been taken into a ballroom and introduced to Madame Weller, an elderly woman with hands like withered spiders and eyes like a hawk. Their father had told Langris to learn the basics and get back to more important things. Finral had been warned that he'd better do well enough not to embarrass his brother in the future. Within three lessons, Langris had mastered the steps, added one more thing to the list of things he was better at than Finral, and left, never to enter the ballroom again.

The lessons after that had been considerably more enjoyable. Langris was probably still a better dancer, but at least Finral had had _fun_. Watching Yami walk to the center of the gym's mat like he was wading through raw sewage, Finral suspected that _this_ was going to be about as fun as trying to bathe Kudan and not get gored.

On automatic, Finral ditched his shoes next to Yami's at the edge of the mat. It was some Sunlander thing Yami had insisted on until it was second nature. Today, Finral was grateful because if he was going to get his feet stepped on at least Yami wouldn't be wearing boots. Taking a deep breath, Finral forced himself to ignore the corner of his brain that was still trying to fit 'Yami' and 'waltz' in the same sentence without one of the words breaking. Instead he took a position a few feet in front of Yami and tried to remember his first lesson.

_Posture. Oh. This... this is going to be slightly more awkward than I anticipated._

Finral tried to look at Yami's body the way Madame Weller would have. It was a bit difficult to focus. The amount of muscle tone was distracting. It wasn't like he didn't know how Yami was built, but it was different having to actually _look_. Seriously, nobody else looked like that. It was... weird. Right. Finral felt the back of his neck go warm and and did his best to ignore it.

Upper body was fine, no surprise there; swordsmanship and dancing both required a straight back. The legs were another story.

Trying to pretend he was teaching literally anyone else- actually Vanessa might be interested in learning, that was a thought for later- Finral said, “Okay, let's start with footwork... Please line your feet up with your hips.”

Yami crossed his arms, but otherwise didn't move. “Why? The balance is better at shoulder width.”

A tendril of annoyance rose up out of Finral's forced concentration. “Because this isn't combat.” On a sudden suspicion, Finral asked, “Are you going to ask 'why' for every step?”

“Maybe.” Yami's expression was mulish, but there was a quirk to one corner of his mouth. Finral blinked, and then bit back a smile of his own. He felt something in his back unknot. If Yami wanted to entertain himself by being an ass, that was fine by Finral.

Heaving a sigh, Finral asked, “...are you five?”

Yami's eyes narrowed. “Oi.” It was accompanied by a petulant spike of aura that Finral had learned to ignore years ago.

“You're the one who wanted to get this over with,” Finral reminded him. With a smile, he added, “_I_ like dancing, so I'm fine if we're here all day.” Yami gave him a look like he was weighing his options: how much he'd enjoy winding up Finral versus how much time he would save by being cooperative. 

After several long seconds, Yami moved his feet. “Tch. It's still stupid.”

Finral was going to count that as a victory. The familiar exchange left him more settled. Sure, it still felt like he was trying to mix oil and water, but... it was just Yami. And it was kind of nice to get to teach _him_ something for once.

Come to think of it, while Finral had yet to use Yami's lessons on 'How To Punch Out Idiots Who Think High Mana Will Protect Them From Having A Glass Jaw', Yami was absolutely going to need what Finral was teaching him. Wizard King's orders. Finral made a mental note to rub that in later.

Out loud, he got back to teaching. “Which foot you start with depends on whether you're leading or following, but it's the same box step.” To demonstrate, Finral double-checked that there was enough room between them, and then stepped forward with his left foot. It had been a while, but the motion came back to him easily enough. Yami watched as he went through the six steps to complete the box.

“It starts on the left foot? Why?” Finral twitched. _Yeah, just Yami. Cooperative does not come naturally to this guy._

“It just does. Please try?”

Yami growled something under his breath that sounded distinctly impolite, but he mimicked the steps. Finral let him complete one box just to check that he had the positions, but shook his head. _Jeez, he's lucky I'm teaching him and not Madame Weller. Magic Knight Captain or not, she'd have twisted his ear off._

“Don't just stomp around, you have to- down and up. Like this.” This time when Finral went through the steps he exaggerated the knee bends.

Yami scowled, but obeyed. It should have looked ridiculous. If only in compensation for putting up with Yami's attitude, it should have at least been funny. But while no one- including Yami himself- would argue that Yami had class, he did have grace. Usually with a blade in hand, but apparently some things were just innate. It wasn't fair at all.

There were still a few corrections. He stepped forward on his right- the way he would for his sword swing- at least twice. And he set his feet too wide if he wasn't paying attention. Other than that and a lack of enthusiasm, though, Finral figured it could have been worse.

_He's actually picking this up pretty quickly... I guess he just sees it like another kata. This might not be a total disaster._

Later, Finral reflected that he really needed to stop jinxing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, I found conflicting answers on whether the waltz starts with the right foot or the left; there are a lot of variants. Ultimately went with left foot just to annoy Yami.
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


	3. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who knows anything about the waltz, the explanation of the turn here is _highly_ abbreviated. Just pretend that Clover waltzes are really simple...?

A vein twitched in Finral's forehead the third time Yami stepped forward on his right instead of his left, and there was a suspicious twist to his mouth. Yami wondered if he could get Finral to actually accuse him of doing it intentionally if he made one more repeat. Unfortunately, Finral halted him before he had another chance.

“Looks like you've got the basic box. Next part...” Finral glanced over the mat, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then he took a few steps back.

“I'll show you the turn first, it'll make the lead/follow make more sense. Usually it's about ninety degrees... Yami, please don't give me that look, I know you know what ninety degrees is.” Yami dropped his blank expression with a shrug. Worth a shot, if only to get that pout. Finral eyed him a second longer, then took a breath.

“Okay, watch me.”

Finral kept his steps slow and exaggerated. Yami almost told him he could pick up the pace; Finral wasn't capable of moving at speeds Yami couldn't track, so there was no point in dragging it out. But the ease of the movements, now that Finral had warmed up, stilled his tongue.

Most nobles knew how to throw spells around; very few bothered to learn how to _move_. Finral had always been an exception. Yami had assumed it was because his powers demanded a degree of mobility if they were going to be useful at all. Now, though, Yami was wondering if some of that grace had come from this.

In battle or training, there were always distractions. This was different. The gym was quiet. Yami didn't even have questions like he'd had earlier. Nothing was demanding his attention except Finral.

The first step forward was the same, the knee bend that Finral had scolded him about fluid and unhurried. His weight shifted seamlessly from one foot to the other as he turned on the sidestep, twisting at the hips to keep his back straight. Yami's eyes trailed from the smooth turn of an ankle up long legs. 

The second turn dragged his attention across Finral's back. Finral wore his habitual layers, but they did nothing to muffle Yami's sense of ki, the impression of a slender waist and the relaxed line of his shoulders clear even through his tunic and robe.

The third turn brought Finral back in profile. His eyes were lidded, focus turned inward rather than on his line of sight. But unlike when he made portal calculations in battle, there was a soft smile hovering on his lips. It reminded Yami of Finral's occasional quiet nights in, lounging around base and lost in one of his math books.

_Guess he really does like this kind of thing._

Finral's voice lifted Yami out of his thoughts as he completed the last motion. “And that's the turn. You modify it as needed for the size of the ballroom and the tempo; it's the lead's job to direct that.”

Back to business. Yami glanced across the gym, mentally replacing it with a bigger room and circling steps. “Won't be too hard. What's next?”

*

They hit a snag when Finral explained hand positions.

“Put out your right arm- no, like this, toward me at shoulder height. Relax your elbow, this isn't a salute. Left hand on my shoulder.”

Yami still looked skeptical, but did as directed. The weight of his hand on Finral's shoulder was familiar. It steadied him as Finral abruptly realized that the next part was the bit that was going to be awkward. Which was stupid, because Finral had danced with complete strangers. That was just part of being a noble at a large social function. Yami being a friend- if a deeply annoying one most days- should be making this _easier_, not sending jitters down his spine.

Finral put it down to the fact that, even after watching Yami do a decent box step, he was still having trouble making the whole, 'Yami waltzing,' thing work in his head. Though at least he'd managed to put the sentence together, that was an improvement. Time for the next step.

It was cool in the gym, and Finral doubted that anything they'd done so far counted as exertion for Yami, but when Finral took Yami's free hand in his it was warm. So was the thin cotton of the shirt over Yami's left shoulder blade, where Finral had tentatively put his right hand. There was a little voice in the back of his head pointing out that that was somewhat conservative hand positioning for current fashion, but Finral ignored it. This was weird enough without trying to put his hand on Yami's waist.

Yami shifted as he eyed their hands. The slight movement was enough to drag sword callouses across Finral's left palm and cause muscle to flex under his right. Finral swallowed. Something was making it very hard to think.

Out of desperation to focus on something else, Finral dredged up his memory of Madame Weller's lectures. Eyes fixed someplace around Yami's ear, he started, “This is the standard hand positioning. Your role is currently the follow-”

“Oi, why are you leading?”

Sometimes, Finral thought, Yami had excellent timing. The challenge in his tone helped push the white noise out of Finral's head. It was easy to channel the scattered, strange feelings flitting around his gut into irritation.

Finally able to look Yami in the face, he snapped back, “Because that’s the easiest way to teach someone to dance!”

The gleam of amusement in Yami's eyes informed Finral that he had _maybe_ responded a little too vehemently, but he didn't care. It was true anyway. He took a quick breath, and then took the plunge.

“Follow my lead, and _if_ you can manage not to step on my feet once we get to the turning, we can try it with you leading, alright?”

Predictably, Yami's eyes narrowed at the implied insult. Finral felt a measure of calm return as he mentally put another tally in his own win column. Yeah, didn't matter that it was something Yami hadn't _wanted_ to do. Tell Yami he _couldn't_ do something, and half the time it'd be done in the next few seconds. 

Of course, the other half of the time he just said, 'yup, totally impossible,' and went back to his newspaper, but that was the gamble.

“Okay, on my mark, basic box first...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yami, at least when Finral is accidentally checking someone out, he notices. Seriously. I'm embarrassed for you.
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


	4. Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble. I thought it was gonna be pretty simple and then the whole conversation in the middle just wrote itself and it wound up two chapters. Sorry guys, I'm trying to get a buffer going so that this kind of thing doesn't happen again.
> 
> As for the new tags: When I started writing more in Yami's POV (the original plan for Follow My Lead was mostly in Finral's) the density levels just got to the point where I was like, okay I wasn't planning on getting into this yet but it's in the subtext, so I tagged it. Clover Kingdom doesn't strike me as the kind of setting that's invented a word like demisexuality, so even in future installments that examine more of Yami's sexuality and sexual history, it's not like the concept comes up directly anyway.

It was just as awkward to step back on his right as it was to step forward on his left. And the foot positioning still messed with his balance. But Yami wasn't in any danger of stepping on Finral's feet unless he decided to do it intentionally. Which was admittedly tempting, but Finral would probably drag out the lesson out of spite. 

Though Yami considered doing it if Finral zoned out again. Yami didn't understand half the shit that went through Finral's head, but the guy was good at tying himself in knots over random crap. Luckily Yami didn't need to know what caused it to snap him out of it.

Finral was keeping count out loud, presumably to teach Yami the rhythm, but Yami wasn't really listening. It was easier to just respond to Finral's movements. That'd probably bite him if he got stuck dancing with someone with no sense of rhythm, but Yami couldn't make himself care. The steps were slow-paced and repetitive, but there was a careful synergy to the combined movements, almost like a ritualized sparring match. It was something he didn't usually experience with Finral, since the guy didn't do direct combat.

It... actually wasn't too bad. With Finral, anyway. Yami wasn't really looking forward to getting up close and personal with random nobles. 

“Next, we'll try the turn- Yami, are you listening to me?” Finral had stopped the count but not his feet. Yami tilted his head as he moved with him.

“Hmm? You say something?” Finral twitched, lips pressing together in annoyance. Yami looked back, completely unrepentant. If Finral was just gonna hand him openings like that, he had to expect that Yami'd take them.

Finral started to inhale, probably to repeat himself. Then his eyes narrowed instead, and his hands- one in Yami's own, one on Yami's shoulder blade- tensed. The next step, he turned.

For someone attuned to the speed of violence, it was the equivalent of a years' warning. And there wasn't enough strength in Finral's body to move Yami if he didn't want to be moved. But he'd gotten into the flow, and it was easier to let himself go with it. 

Granted, letting Finral crash into him held a similar temptation to stepping on Finral's feet (and would probably also result in entertaining flailing). But they had a deal. And Yami was starting to get interested in fulfilling it for more reasons than just proving he could.

So he let Finral keep the lead- for the moment, anyway. Though not without commentary.

“Jeez, when did you get so pushy? Didn't think your 'cuties' were into that kind of thing.”

Finral's cheeks colored. “Please don't compare yourself to one of my dates, this is weird enough.” He glanced down when Yami made the next step, frowning. “You're setting your feet too wide again.”

Yami made the correction. Fucking stupid balance. Out loud, he said, “Like I want to be one of your dates. Try to give me flowers and you'll be the one pushing daisies.” Finral gave him a flat look, clearly unimpressed with his pun.

“As if I'd waste the flowers. You'd probably be happier with a bouquet of swords or something.”

Yami smirked. Yeah, the ladies of Clover Kingdom could keep the bullshit playboy routine. Yami was perfectly content with the real, exasperated young man in his arms. He was way more fun to mess with.

Chuckling, Yami replied, “Hey, you wanna help pay off my katana, I won't complain.”

Finral raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you forgetting that I'm the one who filed the paperwork to get your swords declared a subsidized expense? That _does_ help pay off your katana.”

“I also accept personal donations,” Yami informed him. 

Finral sighed, muttering, “No way is that happening... you realize you get paid more than me, right...?” Almost absentmindedly, Finral's hand firmed on Yami's shoulder blade, a silent direction that he'd started to step back too far. 

Yami made the adjustment. Keeping a straight face, he said, “I spent it all on booze and cards. It's a squad member's duty to fix their captain's problems, y'know. Have a heart.”

For a split second Finral just stared at him. Then he ducked his head, bangs brushing Yami's chest.

“...You're a terrible person.” But there was laughter at the edge of his voice, and Yami was sure he'd looked down to hide a grin. _Point for me._

“If you're just figuring that out now, Finral, I'm kinda concerned. Deeply worried, actually. Did you hit your head recently?”

This time Finral laughed out loud, sending small vibrations down both of Yami's arms. “You jerk. You're just trying to trip me up.” Despite his amusement, Finral was actually still keeping the rhythm and moving smoothly. They'd almost finished the circle around the mat. Yami let Finral guide them through the last turn. Then Yami planted his feet and tensed the hand on Finral's shoulder. A deal was a deal.

And Yami was curious.

Finral startled, steps halting. He looked up at Yami questioningly.

Yami grinned down at him. “My turn.” He let go of Finral's hand and shoulder. Finral blinked, but when Yami reached back with his left, Finral's right pulled away from Yami's back to meet him halfway. Finral's left hand landed on Yami's shoulder. Yami's right reached around Finral's back, resting on his shoulder blade.

Yami paused. Considered.

Finral was looking at the switched hands dubiously. “Ah, I'm not sure if one circle is enough to-”

He abruptly cut off when Yami dragged his right hand down Finral's side. 

Yami'd seen people dance before, even if he'd never done it himself. Shoulder blade wasn't the only place you could lead from. And the leverage was better lower, at the dip in the waist between rib cage and hip. It gave him a better grip for what he had planned.

The turn had required more cooperation than the box, but Finral had kept it slow. Now that Yami knew the steps, he wanted to see what happened if he increased the pace. If the echo of synergy between them would get stronger. Yami didn't really have any doubts about Finral keeping up.

Though if he did happen to trip... well, they'd already established that Yami was a terrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got asked last chapter if Yami was gonna use the waist hold. And I cackled, because I knew this was coming. Poor Finral, there's awkward and then there's Yami Sukehiro.
> 
> BTW, in case anyone is interested in some of the other YamiFin I'm working on, I updated my AO3 profile with some info about upcoming and future projects.
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


	5. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. The thing that was supposed to be a one-shot, then three chapters, then four, and is finally ending at five. Sheesh.

_“My turn.”_

Finral moved on automatic when Yami changed hand positions, force of habit more than anything else. A shiver that had nothing to do with cold- it was quite warm in the gym now, actually- went up his right arm when their hands connected. Another went down his spine when Yami's other hand curled around his back.

Awkward for no reason he wanted to think about, Finral looked down at their joined hands when Yami paused. “Ah, I'm not sure if one circle is enough to-”

Yami's hand trailed from Finral's shoulder blade to his waist.

Words failed as sparks scattered in its wake. The gym was _very_ warm. He tried to remember what he'd been going to say, but it was difficult to concentrate when there was a vocal corner of his mind asking if Yami could do that again.

Before he could collect himself, Yami took the first step. Faster than Finral was expecting, he almost didn't react, barely catching himself in time and moving with the quicker tempo. Forcing his mind back to the relevant, Finral looked up. Yami was still grinning- that pace had definitely been intentional, the jerk- but it was the look in Yami's eyes that caught Finral's attention. No more boredom or annoyance. 

He actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

Finral's voice was fainter than he'd intended when he managed to say, “No one likes a show off, you know.”

Yami shrugged, the ripple of movement echoing down both of Finral's arms and shifting the hand on his waist. Finral tried to ignore the ensuing flutter of sensation and was mostly unsuccessful.

“Don't care. You're keeping up, aren't you?” Yami was still looking at Finral, but his grin had gentled. Finral's brain scrambled.

Right. Teaching. That was what he was supposed to be doing. Except that despite the increased speed, Yami wasn't making any mistakes.

_Oh._

Bereft of focus, Finral was left instead with shards of detail. Yami's hand in his was rough, calloused from his sword work. His shoulder was hard with muscle, flexing slightly under Finral's palm as he used that arm, and the hand firm on Finral's waist, to direct them. Even through two layers of cloth Finral could feel Yami's touch there like a brand.

Unable to look away from the force of Yami's attention or the affection in his eyes, Finral's feet followed the familiar pattern on the strength of muscle memory rather than any conscious input. Not that it mattered: Yami had more than enough strength to pull him along even if his knees gave out. 

The thought sent a wave of heat across his skin and a jolt straight to his gut. He stumbled.

Yami shifted mid-step, hand on Finral's waist shifting to the small of his back to catch him. Despite feeling the frisson of the motion right down to his toes, the split-second spike of adrenaline from tripping helped clear Finral's head. He took the opportunity to step back, breaking contact.

“Too fast for you?” The amusement in Yami's voice should have snapped Finral back to clarity. But his eyes were still centered on Finral, relaxed and warm, and Finral still couldn't concentrate beyond one overriding instinct: _retreat._

Most people, in such circumstances, just had to pray that the ground obligingly swallowed them up. Luckily Finral was not most people.

“Okay, I think you have the basics, that should be all you need. Congratulations, you can waltz, we're done!” Even as he spoke, voice high and flustered even to his own ears, he called up a portal behind him. Without waiting for a reply or even turning, he stepped backwards and into his room. The instant he was clear, he canceled it. Waited for a moment, senses straining for the irritated flare of dark magic from below that would mean Yami was headed his way. Nothing happened.

Finral let out the breath he'd been holding, slumping against the nearest wall. His pulse was jumping, and his cheeks were hot. Who knew what Yami thought had just happened. How accurate was ki for that kind of thing? Finral didn't want to know.

_What just happened? That was- I've never-_

-well. No. Not quite 'never'. But certainly not like-

_-calloused hands, hard muscle, firm grip- eyes on you like you_ matter-

-not like that.

Strictly speaking, this was not the first time a guy had turned Finral's head. Technically not even the first time Yami had. It wasn't Finral's fault that Yami occasionally wandered around in practically nothing right before or right after a bath, not to mention what he considered festival clothes. But of all the things Finral had learned growing up and spent the last couple years trying to unlearn, 'don't ogle people' was one he'd kept. It'd sure helped when Vanessa had decided that the base was an outerwear-optional zone.

Finral shook his head to clear it. Thinking about Yami or Vanessa's wardrobe choices right now was _not_ helping.

This was just a fluke. Because of the contact. It... had been a while. Since he'd been that close to someone. Certainly he hadn't danced with anyone since joining the Black Bulls. Before that, he'd been an awkward, half-engaged seventeen year old, since Langris' position as heir hadn't been official yet. No chances to get used to any kind of intimacy; House Vaude didn't really go in for hugging. And after the disowning, well. Just because he'd discovered the dating scene didn't mean he'd had much success. _Yet._

Finral rubbed his hands against his sleeves until he couldn't feel the echo of Yami's touch anymore.

Reacting like this didn’t mean a thing. Except that he really did need to get a girlfriend one of these days. Then his wires wouldn't get crossed like this again.

Finral took a step away from the wall, half-planning to grab a book and hole up for the rest of the day, when he realized his feet were cold. Looking down, his gaze met socks instead of boots. Finral buried his face in his hands with a groan. He'd forgotten his shoes at the edge of the gym mat.

_Yami, you'd better not do anything stupid with them._

*

Yami frowned as the portal closed. What had that been about? Just when it had been getting kinda good, too. Yami really didn't get how Finral's brain worked. Though he'd gotten pretty red and he'd been breathing heavier. _If that's all it takes to get him winded, he's been slacking off again. I'll put him through his paces later._ A bit of green caught Yami's eye, and he huffed a laugh.

_Well. If I decide to give him his boots back._

Shelving the mystery of what had set off the dramatics, Yami traced the steps one more time. Particularly compared to a kata, it wasn’t complicated. Couldn’t be, if a bunch of work-shy nobles did it for fun.

Huh. Nobles.

Yami snickered as he realized who else had to be getting dance lessons right now. Jack was as dirt-common as Yami. And he might be a sadistic hack-and-slasher, but he wasn’t going to cross Julius either.

_Ha. Wonder who drew the short straw for teaching scarface how to waltz?_ Yami smirked.

_Bet they weren’t half as pretty as Finral. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: THERE'S ART! Nako13yeh has once again outdone themselves, go check out Yami and Finral dancing!
> 
> *puts down the first cluebat* *gestures to the small pile of cluebats, along with the ridiculously large cluehammer* Unfortunately, this will require multiple hits, as one party is diving into denial and the other isn't paying attention to his own internal monologue...
> 
> Feedback encouraged!


End file.
